Shipome Kitsune Hanyou meets the gang
by Shipome
Summary: the Inu Gang has already met 2 new hanyous so far, (read Kagami, the Orphaned Hanyou by Little Kagome aka-LK for details.) what happens if they meet a fox hanyou? whats with the whistle? What? She has a kid?


Shipome: "hi people! This is my first fan-fiction so…BE NICE! And I don't own any of the InuYasha characters, but I do own my pets, and me. Little Kagome aka-LK owns Inuki, and LK. Read her fiction if you want to know who these characters are. OK, ON W/ DA FIC!

**Prologue**

Shipome: "sigh …bored, bored, bored, bored."

Toddler: wakes up and yawns "...mommy? What's wrong?"

Shipome: "Nothing's wrong, just bored." looks at toddler "What are you looking at?"

Toddler: "Hey…where's daddy?" looks around

Shipome: "I don't know where he is. I thin-" (is cut off)

Toddler: "mommy." scared "what's that?"

Shipome: "Huh? What's what?" hears noises and looks at bushes "there's something in there!"

Toddler: "mommy? What is it? Ah! Mommy! I'm scared!"

Shipome: stands in front of toddler protecting him and growls "GRR…stay back toddler!"

Toddler: "OK mommy."

Mysterious Figure: jumps out of bushes

Shipome: "grrr…."

Mysterious Figure: grabs Shipome's arm "Gotcha!"

Shipome: "Dark Flame! Honey! It's you! So that's what it was…"

Toddler: "Daddy!" runs to Dark Flame "Daddy! Daddy!"

Dark Flame: puts Shipome down "hey there toddler! Hey Shipome, today I went out and found a group."

Shipome: "what kind of group?"

Dark Flame: "well the group had three humans, three half demons, and three smaller demons. The full demons included a cat, a wolf, and even a tiny fox demon like you! Except your only half and tall like a human."

Shipome: "really?! Well tell us more!"

Toddler: "hey daddy? Why don't we just go see them!"

Dark Flame: "sounds great!"

Shipome: picks up toddler and carries him w/ her

**Chapter 1- new strangers**

InuYasha: "Hey? Where are we going Kagome?"

Kagome: "InuYasha! Stop nagging!"

Miroku: "LK? LK, where are you?"

Sango: "Miroku…she's w/ Inuki."

Shippo: "really Kagome, where are we going?"

Inuki: "ugh…it just goes on and on…"

LK: I'm getting tired. Can we rest?"

Kagome: "but we're almost there!"

Inuki: "where?"

Kagome: "to a beautiful place where there's places to eat swim and sleep!"

Shipome: "oh! I smell lots of people…and demons!"

Dark Flame: "then we're catching up!"

Shipome: "Oh! I see them! Wow, big group…"

InuYasha: sniffs the air and pulls out Tetsusaiga

Kagome: "InuYasha?"

InuYasha: "stay back!" jumps in direction of Shipome and Dark Flame

Toddler: jumps off Shipome and falls to ground "Ow."

InuYasha: goes in front of toddler, lifts Tetsusaiga

Shipome: runs in front of toddler "STOP!"

InuYasha: "…who are you?"

Shipome: eyes turn red and she growls "Leave my son alone!"

Kagome: runs in and looks around "uhh…InuYasha? What's going on?"

Shipome: looks at Kagome "He was trying to kill my son!"

Kagome: looks at Shipome (Shipome has an aqua bow in her long orange hair, long black sharp claws, and an outfit like InuYasha's except w/ a huge sash, and instead of pants it's a long skirt, and she has a fluff-ball tail like Shippo)

Kagome: "who are you?"

Shipome: "I am Shipome, points to Dark Flame that's my husband, Dark Flame, and this is my son, Toddler. Picks up toddler Who are you people?"

InuYasha: "I don't care who you are, so die!" lifts Tetsusaiga and runs at Shipome

Kagome: "SIT! We really need to work on your people skill InuYasha…" InuYasha and Shipome both fall to ground

Shipome: "ow…" gets up "Why did you say that!"

Kagome: "Sorry…"

InuYasha: "You have the stupid necklace too?"

Shipome: "never mind. Dark Flame says you have more in your group. Can we meet them?"

Kagome: "okay!"

They go out of the trees and to the rest of the group

Kagome: points to the group "That's Sango, the demon exterminator, LK and Inuki, who are orphaned siblings, Miroku, the lecherous monk, and Shippo, the orphaned fox demon."

Shipome: runs to Shippo "WOW! Just like me except smaller!"

Toddler: still in Shipome's arms "mommy? Why are you so excited?"

Shippo: "uhh…who are you?" looks at Shipome w/ chocolate in his hands

Shipome: "CHOCOLATE!" grabs chocolate "yum, thanks!"

Shippo: "hey! That's mine!" tries to grab chocolate

InuYasha: smacks Shipome on the head "That's his!"

Shipome: stops messing around and stands completely still

Dark Flame: grabs toddler and runs far away

Shipome: gets up / "InuYasha! NO ONE touches me!" jumps up, turns into a huge cow, and lands on InuYasha

**Chapter End**

InuYasha: "Feh! A huge cow? I'll probably move!

Shipome: "you can't move idiot! I'm writing the fiction! Not YOU!" Now all you nice people out there can review! Please! The next Chapter is- The Whistle.


End file.
